


The Wedding Date

by emphasisonem



Series: The Wedding Date [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperate for a wedding date, Eventual Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated M for later Chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sighs, “Man, why can’t you be a normal young adult and just lie to your mother. It would really make this easier.”</p><p>“Believe me, I know,” Steve grins. “Who else do we know who’d consider spending a week in Brooklyn with me pretending to be my significant other?”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” a deep voice interrupts the two of them and Steve starts slightly. He hadn’t realized the actual object of his affections had walked into the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee looking absolutely devastating (as usual) in a dark gray suit. </p><p>In which Steve needs a date to his mother's wedding and Bucky is all too happy to accompany him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are cordially invited

**Author's Note:**

> The fake dating trope gives me life and I wanted to take a crack at it. I know it has the same title as that movie with Debra Messing, but it's not the same plot, I just suck at naming stories. Hope you like it!

“I’m doomed,” Steve exclaims as he and Sam enter the office kitchen, his expression morose, his hands thrown up in the air.

“You’re not doomed, you’re just a drama queen,” Sam rolls his eyes at his friend’s penchant for the theatrical. “So, you don’t bring a date to your mom’s wedding? Big deal. It’s not the worst thing in the world, Steve.” 

Steve sighs, leaning against one of the counters, running a hand through his honey-colored hair. He’s thrilled his mother is getting remarried. She deserves to be happy and he knows John fits the bill. But he’s almost wishing the two had just eloped down at the city hall or something instead of planning a big ceremony.

“Look, you know I don’t care, but _she does,_ ” Steve sighs. “All she wants is to know I’ve got someone out here to take care of me. You know she never liked the idea of me moving all the way out to Chicago when there’re plenty of advertising jobs in Manhattan. She still sees me as the scrawny asthmatic I used to be. The kid who needs someone to look out for him.”

Sam laughs, “Standard mom stuff. I guess you two being so close is almost a disadvantage in this situation. Although, the fact that you’re already out sort of widens your options. I mean, I can go and pretend to be your boyfriend or whatever for a week. I’m sure Tasha could be convinced to play girlfriend for a week. How hard could it be?” 

“Sam, that’s a terrible idea and you know it,” Steve chuckles. “I appreciate the thought, but you’re my best friend. Ma’s already heard all about you, and she knows you’re straight. I also talk about Clint and Natasha all the time. It wouldn’t work.”

Sam sighs, “Man, why can’t you be a normal young adult and just lie to your mother. It would really make this easier.”

“Believe me, I know,” Steve grins. “Who else do we know who’d consider spending a week in Brooklyn with me pretending to be my significant other?”

“I’ll do it,” a deep voice interrupts the two of them and Steve starts slightly. He hadn’t realized the actual object of his affections had walked into the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee looking absolutely devastating (as usual) in a dark gray suit.

“Bucky, we need to put a bell on you or something, man,” Sam says. “You’re too damn quiet.”

Bucky smiles that Cheshire cat grin of his as he fixes his coffee and says, “Really, I’d be happy to accompany you.  Although, I have to admit, the idea of a guy like you being unable to get a real date is pretty unbelievable, Rogers.”

Steve can feel the blush rising to his cheeks and tries to laugh off what sounds like, but can’t possibly be, a come on.

“He’s shy,” Sam deadpans, interrupting Steve’s casual perusal of Bucky in that suit. Steve elbows him in the ribs. “What? You are!”

“God, I forgot how mean accountants can be,” Bucky smirks and Sam glares at the brunette. “How about it, Rogers? I could use a vacation and I haven’t been home in years.”

Steve tends to forget that Bucky grew up in Brooklyn too, Mainly because the guy was in college before Steve was out of middle school and also because he can barely concentrate on what’s coming out of Bucky’s mouth because of those fucking lips of his. And those incredible gray eyes, which are set off perfectly by that suit. And basically his appearance in general. This can be problematic, since Steve and Bucky are partners at the advertising firm where they work. Bucky’s the idea man, the sales guy. Steve handles the artwork for Bucky’s accounts.

“Thanks, Buck, but pretending to date me seems like it’d be a lot more work than actually working. Why not just take some time off to visit your family?”

“Do you even like dudes?” Sam butts in, more than a little rudely, Steve thinks and swats his friend across the back of the head. “It’s a relevant question!”

“Where’s the fun in that, Steve?” Bucky laughs. “And yes, Sam, exclusively. Besides, I like doing favors for my friends. I’m next to useless here anyway, and pretending to date you sounds like an easy way to help you out for once, you know? Considering you have to deal with me constantly asking for changes on behalf of clients, which I know you hate since you know best when it comes to  the art.”

Steve laughs at the teasing, wishing he was more like Bucky. The guy’s got such an easy way about him. Steve doesn’t think Bucky would have any trouble pretending to be his boyfriend or charming the pants off his family.

“This could work,” Steve says.

“Really?” Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Well, the problem with most of the people we know is I’ve told ma a lot about them. She wouldn’t buy it if we were all of a sudden dating. But I haven’t really told her much about Bucky other than we work together and that he seems like a nice, charming guy. She knows I have a tendency to keep it quiet when I have feelings for someone until I know something will come of it.”

Steve realizes what he’s just said and feels his face heating up again. _Shit._

“Not that,” he stammers out, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with Bucky. “Not that I have feelings for you, I just. She’ll read it that way.”

“Right,” Bucky says, that Cheshire cat grin back on his perfect face as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Well, Rogers, send me the dates and I’ll see if I can wrangle the time off.”

“Sure,” Steve says, still trying to recover from his embarrassment. “Thanks, Bucky.”

“No problem, pal,” Bucky winks at Steve and then he’s out the door.

“I take it back,” Sam says, trying not to laugh. “You’re totally doomed.”

“Fuck, this is a terrible idea,” Steve sighs and sinks into a chair at one of the small, square tables that populate the kitchen. “I should go tell him not to bother, right? Just forget the whole thing.”

“What other options you got, Rogers? Other than, you know, going alone and ignoring your family like a normal human being, which I know you won’t. Besides, you’ll be able to sell the whole thing real well since you’ve been pining over Barnes for months now. Can’t wait to find out how this rom-com ends.”

“Fuck you, Wilson,” Steve chuckles, banging his head gently against the table. “You accountants really are heartless.”

“Yeah, whatever. We still on for lunch today?”

“You gonna tease me about Bucky?”

“Of course I am.”

Steve sighs, resigned to his fate. “Yeah, we’re still on for lunch.”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell’s got you in such a good mood, Barnes?”

Bucky smiles at the ornery man sitting across from him at the sandwich shop around the corner. Jim’s never been one to mince words and it’s always fun to watch James’s reactions to his blunt statements. Bucky wonders if the well-mannered Brit will ever get used to the way Americans sometimes address each other.

The three of them had started at the firm around the same time, and some nerd in HR had thought putting all three Jameses into the same training group would be adorable. To everyone’s surprise, they clicked, and it was odd to see them apart if they weren’t in meetings with clients.

“Nothin’, Morita, just got some vacation time coming up,” Bucky grins with a nonchalant shrug. “Fixed it with Dugan this morning.”

“Bullshit,” Jim says, dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I know that look. I’ve seen that look when we’re at a bar and you’re about to put the moves on some poor schmuck.”

“There might be a guy involved,” Bucky smiles.

“Do we know him?” James asks, not looking up from the email he’s typing. As nice as it would be to have a phone-free lunch, the three of them are all pitchmen, and clients _never stop_.

“You do,” Bucky says with a smirk, and that gets a reaction from both of them.

“Barnes, please tell me you’re not thinking of taking up with someone we work with,” Jim sighs. “Especially if it’s who I think it is.”

“Oh, it’s exactly who you think it is.” Bucky’s enjoying this far too much for his own good. “He  needs a date to his mother’s wedding and I said I’d be happy to be his pretend-boyfriend for a week.” 

“Christ, Barnes, Steve’s one of the best fucking artists we have and we’re gonna lose him because you want to have a little fun,” Jim grumbles. “I get that’s he’s hot or whatever but the kid’s an asset, and we can’t afford to lose him to another firm.”

“That’s not,” Bucky starts, shaking his head. “It’s not like that.”

“Pardon? Are you saying the great James Buchanan Barnes has his sights set on something more than a one night stand?” James’s tone is teasing, but his smile is genuine. He may put on the standard-stoic-Brit facade, but Bucky knows the guy’s a hopeless romantic. If he’s got an ally in this, it’s Montgomery.

“For god’s sake, you act like it’s a surprise or something,” Bucky grumbles. “I’ve only been mooning over him since he started here. I’m getting the feeling you guys don’t listen to me when I ramble about my big dumb crush on him.”

“If I did, Barnes, you’d never shut up about it,” Jim deadpans and Bucky throws a french fry at him, hitting him square in the nose.

“All right, gentlemen, let’s go before you imbeciles start a food fight,” James sighs. “I’ve got a meeting at 2 and I don’t want to be arrested for being a public nuisance.”

Bucky smiles at the prospect of returning to work and Jim groans.

“Jesus, you do have it bad, Barnes.”

“Morita, you have no idea.”

 


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stevie?”
> 
> It’s a little too dim to be completely sure, but Steve would swear Bucky’s blushing. “Uh, yeah, I figure it has that cutesy couple quality to it. Just trying it out.”
> 
> “I don’t hate it,” Steve says as casually as possible even though he loves it and thinks it’s adorable that Bucky’s thinking about this stuff at all. “How do you know I’m an old soul?”
> 
> “Rogers, the first time I popped into the studio to ask you a question about a campaign we were working on, you were singing Ella Fitzgerald to yourself. There aren’t many guys in their late 20s who dig the First Lady of Song that hard.”
> 
> In which Bucky is a flirt and Steve cannot handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who's read, left comments and kudos or bookmarked this story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it - I'm having a ton of fun writing it.

Steve’s more than a little surprised when Bucky catches his arm after a successful pitch meeting the following afternoon and asks if he wants to grab drinks after work.

“Really? You wanna grab drinks? With me?” They’ve never hung out before.

“Well, I figured it might be a good idea if we get to know each other better,” Bucky explains. “We gotta sell this to your family. Might help if I can get a better idea of who you are, what you like, all that stuff. I mean, I know some things, but couples are, well,” Bucky pauses, searching for the right words. “They’re more _intimate_.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Steve stammers, telling himself that Bucky’s just a flirtatious guy and that the emphasis on intimate didn’t mean a damn thing. “Of course, that makes sense.”

“Great, I’ll see you at 5,” Bucky winks and saunters off. Steve watches the sway of his narrow hips  and thinks he’s going to die before he gets the chance to walk his mother down the aisle if Bucky keeps that shit up.

“God, how am I going to get through a week of him acting like he’s into me?” Steve mumbles to himself as he drops into the chair at his desk.

“I don’t know, but you better figure it out fast,” Steve smiles as Natasha’s voice carries over from the desk next to his. “For the record, I’m dying to know how this turns out, so I expect updates via text at least once a day. You have no idea how bored I’ll be without you here.”

“Hey, Tasha. My day’s going great so far, how are you?” Steve laughs. “Sam tell you what’s up?”

“Sorry, sorry, hi,” Natasha pops up and peers over the thin wall that separates them. “And yes. I told you so, by the way. I knew Barnes was into you.”

Steve snorts. “He’s not into me, Natasha. He’s doing this as a favor for the kid in art who puts up with his impossible clients.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever keeps you from freaking out about the situation,” Tasha smirks. “Really looking forward to finding out if all the rumors about his skills in bed are true, by the way.”

“Tasha!” Steve shouts, face going red as a tomato, but Natasha just laughs.

“Relax, Steve,” she says. “I’m only kidding. Except not really at all.”

“I have the worst friends in the world,” Steve moans.

“You mispronounced best.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I figured we’d avoid the usual watering holes our coworkers frequent,” Bucky says as they walk side-by-side into the warm May evening. “Fewer distractions, fewer questions. Makes it easier to talk, ya know?”

Steve nods with a smile, “People are already talking, but I know what you mean. No need to fuel the fire.”

“Really?” Bucky asks, a devilish smirk on his face. “We’re part of the office rumor mill already? What are people saying?”

“Let’s see,” Steve says. “I’ve heard murmurs of you corrupting an innocent.”

Bucky’s smile widens at this. “I do love corrupting the innocents. ‘S fun.”

“I’ve also heard whispers that I’m sleeping with you to get ahead.”

The smile disappears from Bucky’s face. “Whoever the fuck is saying that clearly hasn’t seen your work. God knows you don’t need to fuck me or anybody else to get ahead. Your work speaks for itself and I’ll deck anybody who says otherwise.”

“Already defending my honor,” Steve pretends to swoon. “What a fella.”

Bucky grins. “You’re funny, Rogers. Pretending to be your boyfriend is gonna be even more enjoyable than I thought.”

Steve’s not sure how to respond to that so he just smiles. A comfortable silence falls between the two of them, punctuated only by Bucky giving Steve directions as they walk to a bar in Bucky’s neighborhood. It is, Steve thinks, remarkably close to the apartment he shares with Sam.

The place isn’t too dimly lit, but it’s not too bright. It’s got an old fashioned vibe to it, sort of a 1930s feel. The furniture’s all dark wood and sumptuous leather. A big band number plays softly in the background. Steve thinks it’s one of the nicest bars he’s ever been in. He’s always appreciated classic stuff.

Bucky must register the delight on Steve’s face because he’s grinning too. “Had a feeling you’d like this place, Stevie. You’re an old soul, I can tell.”

“Stevie?”

It’s a little too dim to be completely sure, but Steve would _swear_ Bucky’s blushing. “Uh, yeah, I figure it has that cutesy couple quality to it. Just trying it out.”

“I don’t hate it,” Steve says as casually as possible even though he _loves it_ and thinks it’s _adorable_ that Bucky’s thinking about this stuff at all. “How do you know I’m an old soul?”

“Rogers, the first time I popped into the studio to ask you a question about a campaign we were working on, you were singing Ella Fitzgerald to yourself. There aren’t many guys in their late 20s who dig the First Lady of Song _that_ hard.”

Now it’s Steve’s turn to blush. “Didn’t think you’d remember that. Little embarrassing for me, Buck.”

“Oh, right, like I could forget the gorgeous new guy singing Lady Ella while he sketches a draft? Please, Stevie, I’m only human,” Bucky teases. Steve can feel himself hyperventilating a little over this flirtatious onslaught, so he changes the subject.

“How old are you again? I’m sure my mom’ll ask about your birthday and that’s a couple thing to know for sure.”

“I’m 34. My birthday’s March 10,” Bucky replies. “What about your birthday?" 

“July 4,” Steve replies, and Bucky’s eyes light up.

“So soon! I’ll have to get you something good. You’ll be 28, right?" 

“Yes, and you don’t have to get me anything, Buck. We’re not _really_ dating,” Steve mumbles.

“I buy all my friends gifts, Rogers,” Bucky grins. “You’re getting something, and that’s final.” 

“But I completely missed yours this year!” Steve protests.

Bucky shrugs. “So start planning for when I turn 35.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them chat over cocktails for the better part of three hours. They discuss their favorite music, movies and books. They talk a little about work, but not much. They delve into some heavy stuff too - Steve’s childhood, his constant sickness, his father’s passing. They discuss the car crash that killed Bucky’s parents and the aunt who raised him. “That’s why I favor my right arm so much,” Bucky explains, tapping it gently. “The left’s gotten a lot better in the years since the accident, but it’s pretty easy to injure it if I’m not careful.”

Steve’s surprised at how easy it is to talk to Bucky, but the conversation flows between the two of them without any awkwardness, and Bucky is so open and direct.

“So you were a scrawny kid, right? When’d you get, you know,” Bucky searches for the right word. “Big?”

Steve laughs at that. It’s not an unusual question once people know his medical history. “High school. I was sixteen or so, I think. There was this experimental drug trial and my mom managed to get me in. She’s a nurse. And the treatment worked, I guess. I could finally breathe right and I had an actual appetite for a change. Got a chance to be active, to exercise. Lucked out and hit a hell of growth spurt my senior year. The only real difference after the clinical trial was that when I picked fights with bullies, I usually won.”

Bucky smiles fondly at him and Steve’s stomach is filled with butterflies doing all kinds of aerial acrobatics. “Kept sticking up for the little guys. I like that.”

Steve ducks his head, color rising to his cheeks, and Bucky laughs.

“You blush a lot, Rogers, anyone ever tell you that?”

“No, but thank you for being so kind as to point it out, jerk.”

“Love it when you get sassy, punk. Relax, it’s cute.” Bucky smirks and then checks the time on his phone. “Come on, we oughta go. Don’t want your roommate thinking I’m a bad influence.”

“He already does,” Steve quips. Bucky throws his head back when he laughs if he finds something really funny, and Steve hopes he’s as amusing as Bucky says he is because he could get used to that sight and the sound of his laughter.

Bucky walks Steve back to his apartment even though it’s out of his way. His hand rests casually across Steve’s shoulders.

“Gotta get used to some casual PDA if you want anyone to think we’re a couple, Stevie.”

Steve prays Bucky doesn’t notice the tension in his shoulders and just nods.

When they reach the door, Bucky squeezes Steve’s shoulder gently before stepping away from the younger man.

“Night, Stevie. See ya bright and early. We’ll talk travel logistics,” Bucky calls over his shoulder.

“Okay. See ya tomorrow. And thanks for drinks!”

Bucky flashes him one last smile and then he’s turning the corner.

“Shit,” Steve whispers as he punches in the door code. “Oh, shit, this is such a bad idea.”

“I’m fucked,” he says, a small smile playing at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you might get the third chapter (hell, maybe even the fourth) before the end of the day because I'm legit having so much fun with this that I can't stop writing. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, I love it when you get all prim and proper, Rogers,” Bucky says, running a hand gently up and down Steve’s arm, a cat-ate-the-canary grin lighting up his features. “Can’t wait to find out what you’re like when you finally let your guard down,” his voice is low and seductive.
> 
> Steve hopes Bucky doesn’t notice the slight shiver that runs through his body and laughs off the heat in the older man’s eyes. He’s only practicing, Steve tells himself. It’s just an act.
> 
> “What do you mean, ‘let my guard down?’” Steve asks. “I’ve been pretty open with you, Buck.”
> 
> “Sure, of course you have,” Bucky replies. “When it comes to the stuff we need to know about each other, I know you’ve been honest and all that. But you got walls up, kid. I need you to trust me if this is gonna work. Nobody’s gonna buy that we’ve been dating for months like you told your ma if you tense up every time I get flirty or a little physical.”
> 
> In which Bucky is a big ol' softy who really likes to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rainy and miserable here, so y'all are in luck because this is my favorite weather for writing. I've never been on a train for more than like 2 hours, so I kind of just made most of this stuff up. Hope you like!

“What do you mean you don’t fly?” Bucky asks, genuinely surprised at Steve’s apparent anxiety when he broaches the subject of purchasing plane tickets. “How do you get back and forth when you visit?”

“Train, usually,” Steve replies. “Sometimes I drive, but taking the train’s nicer.”

“Rogers, we’re gonna lose a whole day each way if we don’t fly,” Bucky points out, then begins to reconsider as Steve noticeably tenses.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” Bucky says softly. “I didn’t realize it made you so uncomfortable. I’m not opposed to the train, I’m just surprised is all. We don’t have to fly. Stevie, breathe.”

Bucky watches Steve inhale deeply and exhale slowly. “Shit, kid, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to send you into a panic.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Steve replies with a shaky smile. “And I took the travel days into account when I gave you the dates, so we should be okay.” Bucky runs a hand up and down Steve’s arm gently, kicking himself for teasing Steve about this.

“So, what train you usually take?” Bucky asks, pulling back now that he’s sure Steve’s calming down. “We oughta reserve spots. We’re only 10 days out.”

Steve smiles sheepishly. “Taken care of already. There’s just one thing.”

“What’s that?” Bucky asks.

“Well, I booked the spots pretty late. The regular seats were sold out, but it’s an overnight trip so I figured beds would be better anyway.  Except there was only one bed left.”

Bucky smiles, playing it as cool as he can even though this development has his heart trip-hammering in his chest. “Getting me into bed before I even meet the folks. So forward, Stevie.”

Bucky decides his new favorite thing is watching Steve’s cheeks turn that delicate shade of pink. He wonders if Steve blushes _everywhere_ , and hopes he gets a chance to find out.

“If you’re not comfortable with it, you can leave a day later and fly into New York,” Steve can’t even make eye contact with Bucky, he’s so flustered. _Jesus, this man is adorable,_ Bucky muses, smiling fondly at his coworker. “I can pick you up at JFK, say you had to work an extra day.”

“Are you kidding?” Bucky exclaims. “We gotta arrive as a couple! Besides, who the hell works on Saturdays if they can help it? Plus sharing a bed will be good practice. We gotta get used to sharing space. Are you okay with it, though? Because if it makes _you_ uncomfortable, I can just fly in.”

“No!” Steve’s response is quick and emphatic, and if that’s not encouraging, Bucky doesn’t know what is. Steve seems to realize he hasn’t played it cool enough, and says in a much calmer tone, “No, it’s fine. Besides, you’re right. It’ll be good practice.”

“Great,” Bucky flashes a smile, and is relieved when Steve grins back. “Lemme know how much I owe you for the tickets.”

“Barnes,” Steve says, and Bucky knows that stubborn tone from their conversations about ad artwork. “If you think I’m letting you pay for your train tickets when you’re doing me the biggest favor I’ve asked of someone in my entire life, you’re an idiot.

Bucky barks out a laugh at this and Steve’s grin widens.

“You’re full of surprises, kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been ages since Steve’s been up before 9 a.m. on a Saturday, but he’s at Union Station by 7:15 on the first day of June, a full hour and a half before their train is scheduled to leave. He wanders into the Starbucks where he and Bucky agreed to meet and, to his surprise, sees Bucky sitting at a table, sipping a coffee and reading a book.

The place is pretty empty, so Bucky registers Steve’s entrance. Looking up from his book, he smiles and waves Steve over to the table. Steve makes his way through the coffee shop, setting his suitcase and backpack down and taking a seat.

“What the hell are you doing here so early?” Steve asks with a grin. “Never pegged you for an anxious traveler.”

“I’m not,” Bucky chuckles. “Early riser. I’m usually up by six for my morning run, so I just skipped that, got myself together and came here instead. Hey, you want a coffee or something? My treat.”

“A coffee would be heaven,” Steve sighs, smiling gratefully.

“Perfect, I’ll be right back,” Bucky replies and strides over to the counter.

Steve takes the opportunity to admire Bucky’s lithe frame as he orders and then waits for Steve’s coffee. He’s never seen the guy out of a suit and it’s kind of intoxicating to see this more casual side of his coworker. He’s in jeans that are snug, but not too tight, and a deep green t-shirt that accentuates his broad shoulders and chest and shows off his toned arms. His longish hair isn’t slicked back the way it usually is either, and Steve wonders idly what it would be like to run his fingers through the tousled strands.

“Hey, space cadet, here’s your coffee,” Steve’s gaze snaps up to meet Bucky’s. _Jesus, he’s got the best smile_ , Steve thinks.

Steve grins sheepishly as he accepts  the cup the older man is proffering. “Sorry,” he says with a small yawn. “Not used to being up quite this early on weekends.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re a sloth, Rogers, but you’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“Don’t flirt with me before I have my coffee, you jerk,” Steve grumbles, taking a sip. “I’ll short circuit or something.”

“Short circuit?” Bucky smirks. “Stevie, I had no idea I affected you so.”

“Shut up, Barnes,” Steve grouses, then softens just a bit. “And thanks for the coffee.”

“Sassy little punk,” Bucky smirks, shaking his head and picking up his book.

 _Crisis averted,_ Steve thinks. _For now._

 

* * *

 

 

They spend most of the day in the dining car once they’ve boarded the train, grabbing a bite to eat when the mood strikes and chatting in between reading breaks. Steve’s glad Bucky didn’t push for the whole flying thing, because he really does love to travel by train. There’s something about the slower pace and the lovely views that just sets Steve at ease.

“You were right,” Bucky says, drawing Steve’s attention from the countryside rolling by them. “This is nice. Hell of a lot easier than getting through airport security. Lots more leg room, too.”

Steve grins. “There’s also the added bonus that you don’t need to talk me down from a panic attack.”

Bucky smiles ruefully. “You know I would, though. If you needed me to.”

Steve’s throat feels tight all of a sudden, so he just nods with a soft smile.

Steve realizes later as he’s changing into a t-shirt and loose sweatpants, that a panic attack isn’t out of the question, despite the lack of air travel. He’d all but forgotten in the relaxing haze of the day that he and Bucky would be sharing a bed.

“You’re fine,” he whispers fiercely to himself. “It’s not that big a deal. You’ve shared a bed before, you’ll be fine, this is fine.”

He’s doomed, he thinks, when he steps out of the bathroom in their compartment and sees Bucky standing by the bed in a form-fitting tank and a pair of sweatpants that hang so low on his hips it’s almost obscene.

Bucky catches his eye and grins, “Hey, Rogers, you want the wall side or you wanna be on the outside? I got no preference.”

“Do you mind if I take the outside?” Steve asks. “I get a little claustrophobic sometimes.”

“Fine by me, kid,” Bucky smiles. “Now for the really important question: Big spoon or little spoon? I bet you’re the kind of guy most people think is a big spoon but secretly loves being the little spoon.”

Steve sniggers at this. Bucky’s not wrong, but he’s not going to admit that. “You just keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Barnes,” he teases.

“God, I love it when you get all prim and proper, Rogers,” Bucky says, running a hand gently up and down Steve’s arm, a cat-ate-the-canary grin lighting up his features. “Can’t wait to find out what you’re like when you finally let your guard down,” his voice is low and seductive.

Steve hopes Bucky doesn’t notice the slight shiver that runs through his body and laughs off the heat in the older man’s eyes. _He’s only practicing_ , Steve tells himself. _It’s just an act._

“What do you mean, ‘let my guard down?’” Steve asks. “I’ve been pretty open with you, Buck.”

“Sure, of course you have,” Bucky replies. “When it comes to the stuff we need to know about each other, I know you’ve been honest and all that. But you got walls up, kid. I need you to trust me if this is gonna work. Nobody’s gonna buy  that we’ve been dating for months like you told your ma if you tense up every time I get flirty or a little physical.”

“I do trust you,” Steve protests. “I just. Look, it takes me some time to get used to someone in my space is all.”

Bucky nods, smiling as he crawls into bed. “I’m just gonna lie down, then, and you go with what you’re comfortable with. I won’t bite, Rogers. Unless you’re into that sort of thing.” Bucky waggles his eyebrows and Steve laughs, finally relaxing a little bit.

“Fine, but if I get uncomfortable, you gotta back off,” Steve huffs.

“Of course, Stevie,” Bucky smiles. “What kinda guy d’ya think I am?”

“The horny kind,” Steve jokes.

“Steven, you wound me.”

 

* * *

 

 

After their conversation, Bucky’s more than a little surprised that after about 15 minutes of tossing and turning, Steve snuggles into his side, an arm thrown across Bucky’s stomach, head resting on his shoulder. But hey, he’s not complaining.

Tentatively, Bucky reaches up and runs a hand through Steve’s blond hair, smiling at the hum of satisfaction that comes from the younger man.

“That’s really nice,” Steve sighs and Bucky chuckles.

“I think you might be a little touch-starved, Rogers,” Bucky quips. “You’re like a damn cat. Not that I mind.”

Steve’s response is to nuzzle Bucky’s neck, and Bucky feels the stirring of arousal at the touch. If they have to share a bed throughout this vacation, he’s gonna be on a hair trigger. It’s worth it though, if Steve’s warm, solid frame is beside him every night.

He feels Steve’s breathing even out, the tension seeping out of his body. He places a gentle kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

“Night, Stevie,” he whispers. “Pleasant dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus, you look awfully nice,” Steve breathes and Bucky lights up at the praise. Steve takes in his appearance - pair of fitted gray pants, and an open cranberry-colored button up with a navy and white striped t-shirt beneath it. Navy oxfords complete the ensemble. “Like, sharp.”
> 
> “I’m meeting my boyfriend’s family for the first time, Rogers,” Bucky smirks. “Gotta make a good first impression.”
> 
> “You definitely will,” Steve can’t take his eyes off the older man. He just radiates charisma and confidence and it’s all Steve can do not to drag him back into bed and peel that perfect outfit off of him.
> 
> “Stevie, didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s rude to stare,” Bucky practically purrs, and the flush returns to Steve’s cheeks.
> 
> In which Bucky meets the family and Steve is flustered because of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try to pace posting each chapter that's already been written, but honestly I don't have the patience or the self control to wait, so here's this and then I'll be posting three more.

Steve wakes on Sunday morning the same way he fell asleep - nestled into Bucky’s side, the older man’s fingers sliding gently through his hair.

Steve sighs, content. “Morning, Buck,” he whispers softly, kissing Bucky’s neck in a sleepy haze.

“Morning, sunshine,” Steve can hear the smile in Bucky’s voice. “You’re awfully affectionate this morning. Sleep well?”

“Sorry, wasn’t thinking,” Steve grins as Bucky shifts to his side, giving Steve possibly the best early-morning view he’s ever had. He reaches out absent-mindedly to brush Bucky’s disheveled hair back from his forehead. “Thought you wanted me to be more touchy-feely anyway.”

Bucky laughs softly, mindful of the early hour. “I’m not complaining, kid. You’re welcome to greet me that way every day if you want.”

Steve ducks his head as his cheeks heat up and grumbles, “You know, I’m starting to think you’re actively trying to make me blush.”

“What gave it away?” Bucky gently takes Steve’s chin in his hand and tilts his face upward. “What can I say, Rogers? You’re real cute when you blush.”

“What’d I say about flirting with me before I’m fully awake,” Steve teases. “I know you need to practice or whatever so that it’s realistic when we get to Brooklyn, but good lord.”

“Right, practice,” Bucky winks. “Hey, I’m gonna hit the restroom and freshen up. We’re only about an hour out now. Mind scooting out of bed for a sec?”

Steve obliges and stares after Bucky, the yearning in his heart almost too much to bear. It’s not the first time he’s wondered if this playing pretend thing is dangerous, but it’s the first time he hasn’t brushed the thought aside with some half-assed rationalization. Waking up to Bucky every morning is something he wants _a lot_ , but if he gets too attached and this whole thing blows up in his face because there’s no _way_ Bucky feels the same…

“Get outta your head and get dressed, Rogers,” Bucky teases as he saunters back into their compartment. “I want breakfast and you’re just loafing around and thinking too much. Get a move on.”

“Jesus, you look awfully nice,” Steve breathes and Bucky lights up at the praise. Steve takes in his appearance - pair of fitted gray pants, and an open cranberry-colored button up with a navy and white striped t-shirt beneath it. Navy oxfords complete the ensemble. “Like, _sharp._ ”

“I’m meeting my boyfriend’s family for the first time, Rogers,” Bucky smirks. “Gotta make a good first impression.”

“You definitely will,” Steve can’t take his eyes off the older man. He just radiates charisma and confidence and it’s all Steve can do not to drag him back into bed and peel that perfect outfit off of him.

“Stevie, didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s rude to stare,” Bucky practically purrs, and the flush returns to Steve’s cheeks.

“Sorry, I’ll just-” Steve stammers, gathering up the backpack that contains his toiletries and today’s clothes. “I’ll just go and get changed and we’ll grab a bite to eat.”

 

* * *

 

Steve and his mother had agreed that it would be easier for Bucky and him to just take the subway out to Brooklyn once they reached Penn Station. So he’s more than a little surprised to see her and John waiting for them once they come up from the track.

“Steve!” The smile on his mother’s face is nearly blinding and god he’s missed her. He smiles back as she nearly sprints to him and envelops him in a tight hug.

“Hiya, ma,” he grins and releases her gently, then turns to his soon-to-be stepfather. “John, good to see you,” he says hugging the man.

“You too, kid,” John replies, his dark brown eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Your mother and I are so glad you could come.”

“Steven, it’s been too long,” his mother’s practically bouncing, she’s so excited.

“And you must be James!” she exclaims when she sees Bucky. “So handsome. Steve, you’ve got good taste.”

“I’m sure he inherited it from his mother,” Bucky smiles. That line would sound smarmy coming from anyone else, but Bucky’s got enough of that “aw shucks” charm that Steve knows he means it.  “And you can call me Bucky, ma’am. Everyone else does.”

“Oh, none of that ma’am stuff,” Sarah laughs. “You’ll make me feel like an old lady. You call me Sarah.” And then she’s wrapping Bucky in a tight hug.

It’s the first time maybe ever that Steve sees Bucky looking a little thrown. Steve can tell Bucky’s not freaked out or anything. He’s simply surprised by the warmth of the greeting from this woman he’s only just meeting.

“Okay, Sarah it is,” he says when she releases him. He turns to John, extending his hand. “Bucky Barnes. Good to meet you,”

Steve nearly laughs out loud at the surprise on Bucky’s face when he’s pulled into a second hug.

“John,” his mother’s fiancé says by way of greeting. “Good to meet you too, Bucky. All right, boys, let’s get your things loaded up and get back to the house.”

“You all right?” Steve whispers with a grin as they leave the station and head to the car.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bucky smiles. “Just surprised considering how stingy you are when it comes to physical affection.”

Steve laughs and elbows Bucky in the side. Bucky’s smile in response gives him butterflies.

“Come on, lovebirds, shake a leg,” Sarah calls over her shoulder.

They load their baggage into John’s SUV and pile in for the trip back to Brooklyn. Bucky threads his fingers through Steve’s and squeezes lightly. _I’m right here._ The gesture seems to say. _I’ve got your back. We’re in this together._

Steve catches his mother’s knowing smile in the rearview mirror and can’t help grinning himself.

 

* * *

  

“Your childhood room is possibly the cutest thing _I’ve ever seen_ ,” Bucky sing-songs the last few words as he takes in the baseball-themed bedroom where Steve spent much of his childhood reading and drawing laid up in bed, and the giggle that escapes Steve sends him into a gale of laughter.

When he looks up, Steve’s glaring at him, but Bucky can tell he’s trying not to crack a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky wheezes. “Seriously, I’ve just never heard you make that sound before and it’s too cute, Steve, I’m sorry.”

Steve pushes Bucky’s shoulder lightly, but he can’t keep the grin from his face. “You’re a jerk.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ _jerk_ ,” Bucky sing-songs again and now it’s Steve’s turn to laugh.

“You’re such a fucking dork, Barnes,” he chuckles. “Help me unpack. We gotta hang up our suits at least.”

Bucky picks up the two garment bags and follows Steve over to his closet, handing them over when Steve motions for them. He’s glad he doesn’t turn and walk away immediately because Steve loses his balance as he turns, and it might have been a nasty fall if Bucky hadn’t been there to grab him.

“Shit, sorry,” Steve gasps. “Two left feet, here.”

“Not a problem,” Bucky breathes, his hands on Steve’s hips tightening slightly when Steve focuses his stupidly blue eyes on him.

Steve’s leaning in a little and Bucky feels himself moving forward, closing the distance…

“Steve,” Sarah calls from outside the doorway and the two jump apart as though they’ve been doused with cold water. “We’re going to Maura’s for lunch. You can finish unpacking later.”

“We’re coming,” Steve calls back, eyes still on Bucky and _fuck_ , the look on Steve’s face is so full of longing that Bucky wants to say fuck it and just kiss the breath right out of him. “Sorry, that was -” Steve pauses, shaking his head. “Come on, we gotta go.”

“Right behind you, pal,” Bucky says, refusing to let his voice betray his disappointment.

 

* * *

 

“How long did you say you and Bucky here have been dating, Steve?” Maura, Steve’s soon-to-be stepsister asks as the three of them clean up lunch. Bucky’s now learning that Steve and Maura are closer than he’d assumed, and is very glad he paid close attention when Steve spoke about her. If there’s a member of Steve’s family who might see through this charade, it’s her.

“Uh, like four months?” Steve says it casually, and Bucky feels an absurd swell of pride. Steve’s surprisingly good at keeping his cool with most people. “That sound about right to you, Buck?”

“Well, it woulda been longer, but your almost-brother here is a little dense when it comes to people flirting with him,” Bucky smiles and bumps his hip into Steve’s. “Because I wasn’t real subtle.”

“Steve’s got self-esteem issues,” Maura says, ignoring Steve’s indignant “Hey!”

“Doesn’t matter that he’s a certified beefcake now,” Maura jokes. “He’ll always see himself as less than because he used to be so small. You know about all that, right?”

“Of course,” Bucky smiles. “For the record, Steve, I’d be into you even if you weren’t - what was that phrase again, Maura? A certified beefcake?”

Maura laughs. “I only ask because you barely even mentioned Bucky before this trip and I’ve never seen you so reserved with a partner, Steve.”

Steve colors at this. “Yeah, well, I’ve really only brought girls around before, Maura. Didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“Oh, please,” Maura groans. “Like anybody in this family cares if you’re dating a guy. You’re allowed to kiss your boyfriend.”

“I know that,” Steve grumbles, glaring at her. Maura looks at him expectantly, and Steve groans, “Seriously? God, you’re ridiculous.”

And before Bucky has time to register his movement, Steve’s lips are on his and _oh_ , _wow, that’s nice._ Steve’s lips are soft, gently coaxing. Bucky responds immediately, hand coming up to cup Steve’s cheek, lips moving softly against the younger man’s. He can feel Steve’s hands tighten on his hips and he desperately swallows back a moan in an effort to spare their audience.

Steve pulls back a moment later, slightly dazed, eyes completely focused on Bucky, and all Bucky wants to do is get him alone because he needs to map every curve of Steve’s body with his mouth as soon as possible.

“I, uh, I stand corrected,” Maura clears her throat. “I’ll just. Give you two a minute to, um, finish up the dishes.” She’s out the door like a shot.

Steve takes a step away from Bucky, and runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry about that, got a little carried away, but she’s the one most likely to get suspicious.”

“No need to apologize,” Bucky says, keeping his tone light. “Better finish up with these dishes before your family gets the wrong idea, though.”

Steve nods, dumbfounded. “Uh, yeah. Right. Dishes.”

Bucky smirks as Steve hands him a glass to dry, his skin tingling when their hands brush against each other.

“For the record, Rogers, you’re not a terrible kisser.”

Steve throws the sponge he’s been using at Bucky, and honestly Bucky can’t blame him. They both laugh, and just like that the tension between them eases.

_Patience, Barnes._ Bucky thinks. _Wait for the right moment._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll take me a bit to format and upload the next three, but they'll be up shortly. Thanks for reading!


	5. So, When Did You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t use real things that have happened in the time we’ve known each other and then turn them into these romantic little stories,” Steve explains. “It was cute, don’t get me wrong, but it’s…” Steve trails off, shaking his head. “Just don’t, okay?”
> 
> “It’s what, Steve?” Bucky asks, stepping into Steve’s personal space, tilting his head upward so that Steve is forced to look at him. “Talk to me.”
> 
> “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Steve insists.
> 
> “Not uh, pal,” Bucky grabs his arm as Steve tries to walk away. “You can’t shut me out like that. I don’t want this to be uncomfortable for you, so you gotta tell me what’s bugging you.”
> 
> “Will you just drop it?” Steve exclaims, and Bucky steps back, looking almost wounded.
> 
> “I’m sorry, I just,” Bucky stammers, looking unsure of himself for the first time since they began this little charade. “Steve, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”
> 
> In which there is angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requisite rom-com angst time, folks. This chapter's a short one mainly because I don't like to draw out the angst.

Steve’s a little surprised (and more than a little disappointed if he’s being honest with himself) that Bucky hasn’t really made any moves since the kiss in Maura’s kitchen.

_Of course he hasn’t, you dope._ Steve chastises himself. _It’s all an act._

Because sure, they’ve shared a few chaste kisses around his family, held hands, all that. And that night, Steve curls into Bucky’s side and Bucky just rolls with it the way he did the night before. But Steve knows Bucky, knows the guy goes for what he wants. And if Bucky really wanted Steve, Steve would know it by now.

It makes dinner the following evening all the more unbearable.

They’re at a little Italian place in the neighborhood with some family from Sarah and Steve’s side when Sarah asks, “So, Bucky, when did you know Steve was something special?”

“Sarah, I knew your son was special the moment I met him,” Bucky smiles at Steve as he says this and Steve’s heart swells. “I knew I wanted more than a working relationship about three days after I met him.”

Steve’s a little perplexed at first, and then absolutely stunned when Bucky tells the 100 percent true story of walking into the studio to ask Steve a question and hearing Steve singing along to Ella Fitzgerald.

“I was gone on him as soon as I heard him crooning right along with ‘Cheek To Cheek,’” Bucky says, then turns to Steve. “You’ve got a lovely singing voice by the way.”

Steve gapes at him, “Thanks.”

“Well, that’s just the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Sarah coos. “Steve when did you know you were interested in Bucky.”

Steve figures what the hell, might as well be honest.

“First time he stood up for me in a pitch meeting,” he says and isn’t disappointed by the way Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You’d only been working there a couple weeks then,” Bucky marvels.

“Yup,” Steve says. “I thought he was attractive before that, but that’s when I knew I really liked him. Client said my art wasn’t good enough for the project and you called him, if I’m remembering it right ‘a damn fool.’”

Bucky grins. “Well he _was_ a damn fool.”

“You two gotta knock it off, I’m trying to eat here,” Maura complains.

“Oh, stop,” Sarah chides her. “It’s sweet. And it’s so nice to see that someone cares for Steve so deeply. The way you look at him, Bucky, well,” she smiles at Steve as she says, “Reminds me of the way his father used to look at me. The way John looks at me now.”

“He’s a special guy, Sarah,” Bucky replies. “But Maura’s right, everyone’s trying to eat. Best give the sweet stuff a rest until dessert.”

 

* * *

 

“You can’t do that again, Buck,” Steve says, voice firm even though he can’t bring himself to look at the older man as they get ready for bed.

“Do what?” Bucky questions, pulling on a loose t-shirt.

“You can’t use real things that have happened in the time we’ve known each other and then turn them into these romantic little stories,” Steve explains. “It was cute, don’t get me wrong, but it’s…” Steve trails off, shaking his head. “Just don’t, okay?”

“It’s what, Steve?” Bucky asks, stepping into Steve’s personal space, tilting his head upward so that Steve is forced to look at him. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Steve insists.

“Not uh, pal,” Bucky grabs his arm as Steve tries to walk away. “You can’t shut me out like that. I don’t want this to be uncomfortable for you, so you gotta tell me what’s bugging you.”

“Will you just drop it?” Steve exclaims, and Bucky steps back, looking almost wounded.

“I’m sorry, I just,” Bucky stammers, looking unsure of himself for the first time since they began this little charade. “Steve, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Steve grouses, and he’s aware that he sounds like a petulant child. “I think I should sleep on the couch in the den tonight.”

Bucky’s face is void of emotion in an instant, his voice cold. “If that’s what you think is best, Steve.”

“Bucky, I’m-” Steve starts.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky says, each word striking Steve like a physical blow. “I’m fine. It’s not like we’re really together. You don’t owe me anything. Don’t worry about me.”

“Right,” Steve says, and yeah, he’s _definitely_ fucked up. “I’ll just go then. Night, Buck.”

“Good night.”

He’s _not_ aching for Bucky’s touch, Steve tells himself later as he curls into a ball on the couch. He’s just cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, guys, everything's gonna be fine.


	6. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you wanna tell me what the hell that was about?” Steve asks Bucky once they’re safely in the privacy of his bedroom. 
> 
> “Sure,” Bucky says. “Just as soon as you tell me what fuckin’ bee got into your bonnet last night, Rogers.”
> 
> Steve should have seen that coming. He sighs and sinks down onto his bed.
> 
> “Look, I’m sorry I shut you out last night,” Steve says. “But like I said, you can’t take actual moments from our history and then twist them like that. It’s confusing.”
> 
> “What’s confusing about it?” Bucky’s eyes are intense but inscrutable.
> 
> In which these dopes finally fucking talk to each other about feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start with more angst, we end with fluff. I just want these two morons to be happy lol.

Bucky shakes Steve awake while the rest of the house is asleep. He’s still angry with Steve, but he’s resolved not to make a big deal of the situation. The last thing Steve needs is his family finding out they’re not really a couple.

“Huh?” Steve’s voice is heavy with sleep, and Bucky wishes the guy wasn’t so damn cute because it would make this whole being mad at him thing a lot easier. “What time is it?”

“8 a.m.,” Bucky whispers. “I see where you got your sleeping habits. Go back upstairs. Your mom and John are still asleep and no one needs to know we had an argument last night.”

Steve nods, mouthing a sleepy ‘Thank you.’

“You’re welcome,” Bucky whispers, leaning forward to run a hand through Steve’s hair, but pulls away at the last minute. “We’ll, uh, talk when I get back from my run.”

Running’s always been Bucky’s go-to when he needs time to think. The sound of his sneakers on the pavement beats a soothing rhythm. It clears his head and helps him focus on the problem at hand.

Flirting with Steve hasn’t worked. Telling cute stories with a basis in the reality of their friendship, which Bucky was _sure_ would make Steve see the light, had backfired spectacularly. Maura’s right; Steve’s got some self-esteem issues because Bucky’s pretty sure that anyone else would have realized Bucky’s intentions by now. As he’d told Maura, he hadn’t exactly been subtle about them.

Bucky resolves to just tell Steve how he feels as soon as he gets back to the house. Tell him every bit of the truth. At the very least, he’ll know where he stands with Steve.

Naturally, this plan is shot to hell the second he walks through the door. He hears the sound of laughter from the kitchen and he can tell they’ve got company.

“Bucky, come on back,” Sarah yells. “We have a visitor.”

“I could tell,” Bucky laughs as he enters the kitchen and spots one of the most attractive women he’s ever seen sitting beside Steve. His shoulders tense slightly, but there’s no other outer signs of discomfort. He’s essentially screaming inside, though, because he knows _exactly_ who this is.

“You must be Bucky,” the dark-haired woman stands and extends her hand. Bucky takes it and shakes it firmly. “I’m Peggy Carter.”

“I gathered that,” Bucky says, a slight edge to his tone that Sarah misses but Steve and Peggy don’t. “Bucky Barnes. Steve’s told me plenty about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” Peggy’s smile is a little strained. Steve, of course, jumps in to save the day.

“Of course, all good things, Peg,” he reassures her. “Buck, come sit for a minute.”

“I oughta shower first,” Bucky smiles, trying like hell to keep his cool about Steve’s most significant ex being in the same room with them. “I’ll just be a few minutes, really. I smell.” He laughs as though this whole thing is no big deal because people in stable relationships like the one he and Steve are faking _do not_ make scenes when an ex pops in for a visit.

“Well, your breakfast will be here when you’re done,” Steve smiles, eyes pleading. Steve doesn’t need to worry, Bucky thinks. He’ll act like he’s fine even if the sight of them sitting there together makes his stomach churn with an envy he wasn’t aware he was capable of.

_You’re being ridiculous_ . Bucky reasons as he stands under the cold spray of the shower. _They broke up years ago. You don’t have anything to worry about._

_Yeah, right,_ the voice of doubt Bucky hears only rarely starts in. _They only ended things because Steve was moving to Chicago and she was going back to England after college. You’re an idiot for thinking Steve would ever want someone like you. What the hell would he want with you when he could have someone like her?_

He knows he’s being ridiculous, but it doesn’t help that Steve’s arm is draped casually around Peggy’s chair when he walks back into the kitchen. He tells himself to be friendly. Peggy, by all accounts, is an incredibly nice woman and Bucky needs to keep his cool for Steve’s sake.

Bucky does his best to make it through breakfast in as cheery a mood as possible. Peggy really does seem great, which just makes the whole thing even worse. It’s like she and Steve haven’t even been apart, which grates on Bucky, but he pushes through gamely. It’s a relief when Peggy stands and says she needs to be on her way.

“I’ve got a few friends to catch up with, but I’ll see you all on Friday for the rehearsal dinner,” she says. “Sarah, thank you for breakfast. Bucky, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you. You two make a very attractive couple.”

She hugs him goodbye, and Bucky feels like a complete ass. He steps back slightly and smiles his most apologetic smile.

“It was great to meet you too,” he tells her, and all of a sudden he’s not just pretending to be okay with this situation. Peggy must catch something in his eyes because her smile in return tells him that everything is fine, that she understands.

After Steve walks Peggy to the door and says his goodbyes, he glances back into the kitchen.

“Coming up?” Steve asks and Bucky nods.

“Sarah, do you need any help cleaning up?” Bucky questions and is told in no uncertain terms to beat it while she handles the dishes.

“It’ll get done faster without you two getting in the way,” she smiles. “But you’d better get yourself cleaned up, Steve. You two promised you’d run some last minute wedding errands with me today.”

“Be ready in thirty, ma,” Steve shouts as he’s walking up the stairs. Bucky follows.

 

* * *

 

“So, you wanna tell me what the hell that was about?” Steve asks Bucky once they’re safely in the privacy of his bedroom.

“Sure,” Bucky says. “Just as soon as you tell me what fuckin’ bee got into your bonnet last night, Rogers.”

Steve should have seen that coming. He sighs and sinks down onto his bed.

“Look, I’m sorry I shut you out last night,” Steve says. “But like I said, you can’t take actual moments from our history and then twist them like that. It’s confusing.”

“What’s confusing about it?” Bucky’s eyes are intense but inscrutable.

“Buck, it just makes this whole pretend thing seem so _real_ ,” Steve squirms. “And I don’t want it to seem too real because when we get back to Chicago and things go back to the way they were... I just. I can deal with you acting like you’re into me, since pretending to like me is the whole reason you’re here with me, but don’t do that again.”

“I’ve got a newsflash for you, Rogers,” Bucky’s not shouting but it’s close, and Steve’s heart does a little stutter-step at the look in the older man’s eyes. “I don’t know if my jealous-lover reaction when I was greeted by your ex-girlfriend was enough of a hint, but I’m not _pretending_ anything. _I have been into you for fucking months_ . I _did know_ that I wanted to date you that day in the studio, that’s the god’s honest truth. I have been about as subtle as a fucking bull in a China shop, but you’re too goddamn dense to realize that I am absolutely gone on you.”

Steve has to be hallucinating or something because there’s no way that Bucky just said what Steve heard him say.

“For fuck’s sake, Rogers, don’t leave me hangin’ here,” Bucky pleads. “Say something.”

“Are you serious?” Steve’s heart is racing and he can feel the big dumb smile on his face. “ _You’re actually into me_?”

Bucky laughs breathlessly and strides over to the the bed, grabbing the collar of Steve’s shirt, pulling him up so they’re eye-to-eye.

"You’re fuckin’ clueless, Rogers, but it’s adorable,” Bucky whispers and then he’s kissing Steve and everything else just melts away.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wants nothing more than to toss Steve into bed and spend the rest of the day finding out what makes the younger man’s toes curl, but they promised they’d run errands with Sarah and he won’t hear of bailing on her.

“Buck, come on, she can call Maura if she really needs somebody,” Steve’s pleading as he peppers kisses down Bucky’s neck, and it’s incredibly hard to pull away, but Bucky does.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky grins. “We are not abandoning your mother when she needs our help just so you can get laid.”

Steve groans and Bucky just laughs.

“Look, I can’t blame you,” Bucky teases. “You think I don’t wanna pin you down right now and fuck you ‘til you’re screaming?” Bucky delights in Steve’s sharp inhale and wide eyes. “We have time, Steve. Promise.”

He leans in close to Steve’s ear, a hand on the blond’s hip, and in a low, seductive voice says, “Now get your perfect ass in that shower or you won’t find out what my cock feels like buried in it until we’re back in Chicago.”

Steve gathers up his towel without another word, glaring at the brunette, and heads to the bathroom.

Bucky’s picking up his book to pass the time when Steve’s phone starts to ring. He recognizes the redhead on the screen and picks up on the second ring.

“Well,” Natasha sounds vaguely annoyed, but Bucky can tell her tone’s just teasing. “I’m dying here, Rogers, I haven’t heard from you in days! You fuck him yet or what?”

“He hasn’t yet, Tasha, and I think I’m the one who’ll be doing the fucking,” Bucky answers.

“Barnes!” Natasha and Bucky have always palled around at the office, and she sounds genuinely delighted that he’s answering Steve’s phone. “Not that I don’t love talking to you, but where’s Steve?”

“Shower,” Bucky replies. “How’s things in the windy city?”

“Who cares about how things are here?” Natasha exclaims. “Tell me everything!”

Bucky laughs. “And here I was thinking none of Steve’s friends were all that into the idea of the two of us together. Anyway, finally figured out that just constantly flirting with him wasn’t getting the job done, so I just told him I want him. Based on the way you started the conversation, I doubt you’ll be surprised to hear that he took that very well.”

“He really is oblivious,” Bucky can hear the smile in Natasha’s voice.

“He really is,” Bucky grins as he hears the bedroom door open.

“Who ya talkin’ to?” Steve asks. “Is that _my_ phone?”

“It is,” Bucky replies with a smirk. “Apparently you kept Tasha in suspense for too long. She just _had_ to know how this was going. Here. Bye, Tasha,” Bucky says and hands the phone off.

Judging from the color rushing into Steve’s cheeks, Natasha is asking some _very_ personal questions, so Bucky excuses himself and lets Steve talk to his friend in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, wait til you see what's next, I can't even. Thanks for reading!


	7. Cheek To Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s wandered off for a moment and Steve’s just sitting and sipping on a whiskey and soda when the soft strains of “Cheek To Cheek” begin playing. Then Bucky’s standing in front of him, holding out his hand and Steve’s breath catches in his throat because even though it’s way too soon to say it out loud, he is so in love with this man he feels like his heart might burst.
> 
> “Dance with me, Stevie?” Bucky smiles. Steve doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods and follows Bucky onto the floor.
> 
> In which our lovebirds finally have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sap and I'm not even close to sorry for how completely cheesy this next part is.

“I wanna take you out on a date tonight,” Bucky says once they’re back from running errands, delighting in the confused look on Steve’s face.

“What?” Steve asks. “Why?”

“Uh, because that’s what people do when they like somebody, Stevie,” Bucky drawls. “They take ‘em out. Woo ‘em.” He waggles his eyebrows and Steve laughs.

“Buck, you don’t need to woo me, I’m a sure thing.”

“Oh, Stevie, you haven’t lived until I’ve wooed you properly,” Bucky purrs, not missing the way Steve’s eyes darken. “Trust me, you won’t regret it.”

Bucky’s determined that this is going to be the best date of Steve’s life. He had enlisted Sarah’s help immediately after they returned from running errands as Steve was lugging in the last of their purchases, and she’d told him about all of Steve’s favorite places to go when he’s in town.

“Special occasion for you two?” Sarah asks.

Bucky smiles, feeling suddenly bashful. “Nah, just wanted to do something to let him know how glad I am that he brought me here.”

Sarah smiles and pulls Bucky into a tight embrace. He’s stunned to see tears in her eyes when she pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” she laughs, wiping at her eyes. “It’s just so nice to see him happy.”

“I agree,” Bucky grins. “Happy is a good look on Steve.”

 

* * *

 

They have dinner at Steve’s favorite restaurant, a small steakhouse overlooking the river. The evening is warm and Steve is deliriously happy as he sits across from Bucky, fingers twined with his as they wait for dessert.

“I get the feeling maybe you had some intel while you were planning this date,” Steve smiles and Bucky ducks his head, blushing slightly. It’s a refreshing (and adorable) change of pace.

“I mean, I _may_ have asked your mother a couple of questions to make sure you had a good night,” Bucky’s smile is soft and genuine, his eyes full of an emotion that scares Steve a little. It’s the good kind of scared though, like the anticipation of the moment when the roller coaster crests the hill, the pause right before the plunge. He’s just glad he’s along for the ride.

“It’s perfect,” Steve can’t stop smiling and his face is actually starting to hurt a little bit.

“Well, pal, I hope you won’t be too full after this because there’s more,” Bucky says.

“More” turns out to be drinks and dancing at a jazz club Steve frequented regularly before he moved to Chicago. Bucky’s wandered off for a moment and Steve’s just sitting and sipping on a whiskey and soda when the soft strains of “Cheek To Cheek” begin playing. Then Bucky’s standing in front of him, holding out his hand and Steve’s breath catches in his throat because even though it’s _way_ too soon to say it out loud, he is so in love with this man he feels like his heart might burst.

“Dance with me, Stevie?” Bucky smiles. Steve doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods and follows Bucky onto the floor.

Bucky hums along, that small smile never leaving his face as he twirls Steve with a grace that surprises Steve.

“Where’d you learn to dance like this?” Steve asks.

“Aunt owned a dance studio,” Bucky replies. “Still does, actually. Maybe next time we come back for a visit, we can take a class.

Steve’s heart swells even further at the promise of next time, and he leans in to kiss Bucky. He feels the brunette smile against his lips and holds on tighter, wishing this perfect moment could last forever.

 

* * *

 

The house is dark when they return; Sarah and John are staying at Steve's Aunt Beth’s spacious home in Westchester tonight and spending the next day dealing with last minute wedding prep, since the ceremony’s only four days away and is being held in Beth’s backyard.

Steve wastes no time dragging Bucky up the stairs to his bedroom.

He closes the door behind them and turns to face Bucky, who for reasons Steve cannot fathom, is several feet away, just looking at him instead of kissing him breathless.

“What?” Steve asks, voice soft like he’s afraid if he speaks too loud he’ll shatter the moment.

“You really have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?” Bucky breathes, approaching Steve slowly like they’ve got all the time in the world. Which, Steve guesses, they do.

“The things you do to me, Rogers,” Bucky’s hands are on Steve’s hips now, pushing, and Steve feels his back hit the doorframe gently. Bucky’s nosing up his neck, lips ghosting but never putting any real pressure on the skin. Steve’s head is swimming and he can barely breathe.

“Please,” Steve’s voice is breathless and he’s shaking with need as Bucky finally gives him what he needs, kissing him soundly.

Steve moans, and Bucky takes the opportunity to caress the inside of Steve’s mouth with his tongue, drawing a shudder from the younger man. They’re still fully clothed and Steve already feels out of his depth, completely bowled over by Bucky’s gentle authority.

The kisses progressively get more heated and Steve can hear the pleading note in his own voice, “Bucky, _please_.”

“God, you’re beautiful,” Bucky murmurs as he drags open mouthed kisses down Steve’s neck, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt the younger man’s wearing. Steve tries to hurry him along, but Bucky takes his time, kissing each new piece of skin as he works the buttons. Once he’s got Steve’s shirt open, he takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and pinching the other lightly.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve cries, knees buckling, but Bucky’s there keeping him upright. The brunette lets out a breathless laugh.

“So sensitive,” he croons. “If you’re weak in the knees at that, I guess we better get you into bed.”

They move to the bed, undressing each other between heated kisses before they climb in.

Steve wouldn’t be surprised if there are literal sparks shooting from where his skin meets Bucky’s as Bucky hovers over him. His mouth seeks out a nipple again, his right hand moving slowly down Steve’s stomach. Steve cries out when his long, slender fingers finally grasp his cock.

“Bucky, please, god, _please_ ,” Steve’s whining and he can’t help it, he’s never been so aroused in his life.

“Not uh, Stevie,” Bucky breathes. “Wanna make this so good for you. Gonna make you scream, baby.” He twists his wrist _just so_ and Steve’s gasping for breath, hips jolting upward.

“Nggh, Buck, need you to,” Steve can’t catch his breath. “Need you to fuck me.”

“Patience, sweetheart,” Bucky grins and slinks down Steve’s body, kissing and nipping as he goes. And then those lips that have driven Steve crazy from the moment they met are on his cock and it’s all Steve can do to keep from coming right then.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s determined to drive Steve out of his mind, but it’s tough not to just pin him down and fuck him with the sounds he’s making. Steve is _vocal_ and Bucky hadn’t expected that, but he’s not at all disappointed.

The cries that issue from Steve’s mouth as Bucky’s tongue fucks him open are the most beautiful thing Bucky’s heard in his entire life.

“Lube?” Bucky questions as he pulls back.

“Bedside table, top drawer,” Steve gasps, voice raw. Bucky takes a second to appreciate Steve like this - skin flushed, hair tousled, chest heaving with every breath. Steve looks _wrecked_ , and Bucky feels a possessive surge of pride at his handiwork.

“Barnes, stop staring at me and fuck me already, would you?” Steve pouts and Bucky might die right here because this man is _perfect_. He huffs out a laugh and pulls the lube from the drawer, grabbing a condom as well. He pours a generous amount of the liquid onto his hands and begins the slow and torturous process of prepping Steve.

“You’re not gonna break me, Buck,” Steve gasps after a few minutes of careful stretching, desperate and impatient. “Hurry up.”

“What’d I say about patience, Stevie,” Bucky teases, pushing his fingers in deeply and crooking them just so.

“Ahh!” Steve cries out and Bucky grins wickedly.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“Bucky, please,” Steve’s nearly sobbing now. “Need you. God, I need you so bad.”

“Shh, baby,” Bucky soothes him as he pulls out, tearing open the condom and sliding it on in one practiced movement. “I got ya.”

Steve cries out when Bucky enters him, and the older man stills.

“I swear to fucking god, Barnes, if you don’t start fucking me right this second,” Steve starts, but Bucky pulls back in a smooth motion and then slams back into Steve.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Steve shouts and Bucky could watch Steve like this forever, strung out and desperate for release. “ _Fuck, yes._ ”

“ _Mine,_ ” Bucky growls as he pulls back again, thrusting forward hard enough that the headboard slams into the wall.

Steve’s a mess now, breathing hard and panting, “Yours, yes, god, I’m _all yours_ ,” and Bucky can feel his orgasm approaching like a freight train as they move in perfect tandem.

He leans down to capture Steve’s lips. The kiss is messy, all teeth and tongue, but Bucky doesn’t care as he wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, stroking in time with each thrust.

“Bucky, I’m,” Steve cries. “Oh, god, I’m gonna come, _please_.”

“Come for me, Steve,” Bucky’s voice is low and gravelly, breathless with exertion. “Wanna watch you, baby, come on.”

“Oh shit, oh _fuck_ ,” Steve groans. Bucky picks up the pace and three more solid thrusts to Steve’s prostate is all it takes before he’s screaming Bucky’s name, pulling Bucky right over the edge with him.

Bucky pulls out slowly a moment or two later, and Steve curls into him, chest still heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“You’re perfect,” Steve gasps, and Bucky smiles.

“Right back atcha, babe.”

They fall asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs, too blissed out to care about cleaning up. They’ll worry about that in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the chapters I have written so far. We go into the unknown together from this point forward, friends. Thanks for reading!


	8. Mornin', Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we official now?” Steve asks with a grin, and Bucky looks so nervous that Steve wishes he could take the teasing back.
> 
> “Bucky, I’m sorry,” he smiles. “We never talked about it, but of course I only wanna date you.”
> 
> “Well, we were a little busy to talk about it,” Bucky smirks, leaning forward and capturing Steve’s lips in a gentle kiss that takes the younger man’s breath away. “Only have eyes for you, kid,” Bucky breathes as he pulls back.
> 
> “What time do you wanna go to Cindy’s?” 
> 
> In which Steve has one hell of an early morning surprise for Bucky and then gets to meet his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly more than a little surprised that so many people like this, but it's awesome. Thank you all so much for reading, for leaving kudos and especially to those who have sent comments. It'd be fun to write this even if no one was reading it, but the encouragement is so cool. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!

As usual, Bucky wakes up first. He feels a little bit gross, but he wouldn’t move for the world right now. Steve’s wrapped around him, sleeping soundly, hair gleaming like cornsilk in the early morning sun, and there’s no place Bucky would rather be.

Around eight, Steve stirs, yawning and blinking owlishly as he looks up. The smile that breaks across Steve’s face when he sees Bucky beside him causes something in Bucky’s chest to tighten and he’s pretty damn sure this is the happiest he’s ever been in his life.

“Mmm, morning,” Steve exhales, nuzzling Bucky’s neck and pulling the brunette closer.

“Mornin’, kid,” Bucky smiles down, running his fingers up and down Steve’s back in a gentle back-and-forth. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I must’ve been exhausted for some reason,” Steve quips.

“Can’t imagine why that could be,” Bucky smirks and leans down to kiss Steve properly. Steve makes a contented little sound in the back of his throat and Bucky smiles, moving to kiss down Steve’s neck.

“I could kiss you forever,” Steve sighs as Bucky maneuvers lower, scattering kisses along Steve’s collarbone and running his hands down Steve’s sides, delighting in the shiver it elicits from the younger man. “Buck, don’t. Much as I want to, I don’t think my ass could handle round two just yet. You getting me all worked up is hardly fair.”

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie,” Bucky purrs as he slides down Steve’s body. “There are plenty of ways I can make you scream.”

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve gasps as Bucky’s mouth engulfs him in wet heat. “God, you’re good at this,” he breathes as he tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling gently and surprising a moan out of Bucky.

“Had no idea you were into hair-pulling, Barnes,” Steve pants as Bucky takes him deeper, swallowing around his cock. “I’ll have to keep that - oh, fuck, _yes_ \- I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Bucky hums around Steve, pleased when Steve’s hips jerk impatiently.

“Ngggh, Bucky,” Steve whines. Bucky tightens his hands on Steve’s hips and hopes it comes across as a sign of encouragement. Steve’s hips start to thrust a little more, and Bucky hollows his cheeks, sucking hard now.

“Oh, god, Buck,” Steve cries. “God, don’t stop.”

Bucky pulls back, sucking hard on the tip of Steve’s cock and then swallowing him back down, tracing a prominent vein with his tongue.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Steve gasps as Bucky bobs faster, then takes Steve into his throat and swallows hard.

“Oh, fuck, _Bucky_ ,” Steve cries, and then he’s coming down Bucky’s throat and the brunette swallows every drop.

It comes as something of a shock when Steve hauls Bucky up and kisses him like he needs it to breath after that. He tangles one hand in Bucky’s hair and pulls, and Bucky moans because _Jesus Christ, he’s never seen that look on Steve’s face before._

“You like that?” Steve’s voice is low and authoritative and holy shit, Bucky’s not usually one to surrender control, but Steve is hot as hell like this and _fuck_ _, how the hell is the kid already half hard again against his thigh?_

“Yes,” he gasps out. “Steve, please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Steve commands, tightening his grip in Bucky’s hair.

“Whatever you want,” Bucky breathes, crying out when Steve pulls _hard_.

“Be specific,” Steve growls low in his throat and holy fuck, the strength of Bucky’s arousal right now is actually painful because when the hell did Steve pull one over on him and take control of this?

“Want you to fuck me,” Bucky pants. He so rarely offers himself like this, but he wants Steve to take him. Something in Steve’s eyes when Bucky tells him that this is what he wants makes him think that Steve understands. “Please, Steve.”

Steve preps Bucky more quickly, but no less gently than Bucky did Steve the night before. He lays them down on their sides and enters Bucky slowly from behind.

Bucky huffs out a soft, “Yes,” because Steve sliding into him is like coming home.

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, sucking on his neck gently as he thrusts slow and easy. Every once in a while he picks up the pace, hitting Bucky’s prostate every time, but he eases off whenever he senses the brunette is getting close. It is, Bucky thinks, the best possible form of torture.

Bucky turns his head, capturing Steve’s lips in a lazy kiss and his heart is so full he thinks he might die.

“Steve,” he groans. “Not gonna last much longer.”

“You wanna come, Buck?” Steve asks, wrapping his hand around Bucky and stroking slowly. “Beg me for it.”

“Fuck, Stevie, so hot like this,” Bucky moans. “Wanna come, baby, _please_.”

“Gonna need to do better than that,” Steve whispers, biting Bucky’s neck hard enough that the older man cries out. The juxtaposition of the gentle thrust of Steve’s hips and his dominant attitude is almost too much for Bucky to bear.

“Steve, _please_ , fuck me harder,” Bucky grits out. “Need to come. Need you to make me come.”

“If you insist,” Steve growls, snapping his hips forward, setting a nearly brutal pace and Bucky’s practically howling.

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” Bucky cries out. “That’s it, baby, _please_ , so close.

“You gonna come for me, Buck?” Steve gasps. “You gonna come when I tell you to?”

“God, yes, Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky sobs. “Please let me come.”

“Wanna see your face,” Steve breathes, pulling out and Bucky whines at the sudden emptiness. Steve flips the brunette onto his back and slides back inside his heat, picking up the pace yet again.

Bucky’s beyond words at this point, simply moaning and crying out with each thrust of Steve’s hips, and then Steve’s hand is back on his cock and Bucky’s right on the edge.

“Come for me,” Steve growls, and Bucky’s orgasm his him so hard that his vision whites out as he screams soundlessly. A few more thrusts and Steve’s groaning his own release.

It takes a few minutes for Bucky to catch his breath after Steve pulls out and pulls Bucky close.

“I had no idea you had that in ya, kid,” he finally manages to gasp.

Steve’s actually blushing at this, and Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever found someone so completely sexy and adorable at the same time. “Honestly, neither did I.”

Bucky laughs breathlessly.

“Come on, Stevie” he says, rising and stretching. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

 

* * *

  

“So, I was thinking of takin’ a walk over to my Aunt Cindy’s house since we have the day to ourselves,” Bucky says as he stands behind Steve in the shower, working shampoo into his hair.

Steve turns, smiling. “You want me to come with?”

It’s nice to know he’s not the only one who blushes, even though it’s much rarer to see color like this rising to Bucky’s face.

“Only if you want to,” Bucky’s not quite mumbling, but it’s close. “We never talked about you meeting my family because this wasn’t official when we left, but,” Bucky trails off, finally looking Steve in the eye.

“Are we official now?” Steve asks with a grin, and Bucky looks so nervous that Steve wishes he could take the teasing back.

“Bucky, I’m sorry,” he smiles. “We never talked about it, but of course I only wanna date you.”

“Well, we were a little busy to talk about it,” Bucky smirks, leaning forward and capturing Steve’s lips in a gentle kiss that takes the younger man’s breath away. “Only have eyes for you, kid,” Bucky breathes as he pulls back.

“What time do you wanna go to Cindy’s?”

 

* * *

 

They end up at Cindy’s for dinner around 6:30 since it’s the middle of the week, hence a normal workday for her.

“Was startin’ to think you weren’t even gonna stop by, kid,” Cindy grins and Steve knows that smile and tone so well he almost laughs out loud. “And this must be your Steven.”

The blush that rises to Bucky’s cheeks makes Steve think that he might be quite the topic of conversation between these two. “Yeah, Aunt Cin, I’d like you to meet Steve. He’s, uh,” Bucky pauses for a moment. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Steve decides that he _loves_ the sound of that as he extends his hand, “Pleasure to meet you Ms. Barnes.”

Cindy laughs and takes his hand, pulling him in for a quick hug.

“Well aren’t you just about the most polite young man I’ve ever met,” she says. “James here could learn a thing or two from you. And call me Cindy, Steve.”

Steve see the tension ease from Bucky’s shoulders, and for the first time begins to think that maybe Bucky bringing him to meet his aunt is a much bigger deal for the older man than he’d originally thought.

They follow Cindy into the house and see that she’s laid out a spread of cold cuts and salads.

“Hope you don’t mind sandwiches,” she smiles ruefully. “It was a long day at the office and it’s too damn hot to cook.”

They make up their plates and sit at the kitchen table, conversation flowing easily between them. Cindy asks Steve lots of questions, but none of them are probing. She’s a lot like Bucky in her manner and Steve soon feels at ease.

“Excuse me for a minute, will you,” Bucky stands up and heads for the stairs. He turns before he ascends. “You be nice while I’m gone,” he tells Cindy. His tone is teasing, but there’s a little worry in his eyes.

“Oh, James, relax,” Cindy laughs. “I like Steve already. He’ll be fine.”

Once Bucky's is out of earshot, Cindy asks Steve, “So, you thinkin’ this is a long term thing, Steve?”

“Well, uh,” Steve stutters, surprised at the question. “I mean, we haven’t been together _that_ long, but Bucky’s... Well, let’s just say that I really want this to be as long term as possible.”

Cindy’s eyes soften at that.

“I’ve gotta admit,” she grins. “I thought Bucky pretending to be your boyfriend for your mother’s wedding was about the most foolish thing I’d ever heard.”

“He _told you_?” Steve can feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Cindy laughs, “Oh my, I can see why he has so much fun teasing you. But yes, he told me. And I didn’t think it was foolish because of _you_ , Steve. The way Bucky talked about you, I knew you had to be something special. But Bucky’s not great at just saying what he feels, and that can make things hard for him. I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

“I’m starting to be,” Steve smiles.

“What are we talkin’ about?” Bucky’s breathless as he bounds back down the stairs and into the kitchen, planting a kiss on Steve's cheek as he drops into the chair beside Steve.

“Just gettin’ to know each other,” Steve winks at Cindy and the older woman laughs.

 

* * *

  

“Thank you for coming with me,” Bucky whispers as they lie in Steve’s bed watching a movie. “I really appreciate it. Cindy’s been worried about me and I think you coming along really helped.”

“Of course,” Steve whispers, leaning in to place a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“I’m sure she mentioned it while I was outta the room, but I told her about the whole fake dating thing,” Bucky replies. “She told me I was a damn fool, but it worked out for the best, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Steve breathes against Bucky’s neck and the older man shivers as Steve’s hand runs down his torso.

“ _Steve_ ,” he pleads.

“Shhh,” Steve smiles, shifting lower. “I got ya.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid,” Bucky gasps as Steve sinks down and wraps his lips around Bucky.

If he has to die, Bucky thinks, this is a damn good way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the rest of the story is just gonna be fluff and sex from here on out because they are idiots in love, and I am real excited about it. Thanks for reading!


	9. Dear, But My Eyes Will See Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, gorgeous,” Bucky smiles and turns to the sound of Steve’s voice. “Havin’ fun?”
> 
> “I am,” Bucky says, reaching out and pulling Steve into a kiss. “Are you?”
> 
> “I am,” Steve grins. “I’d be havin’ more fun if my lush of a boyfriend would put down that glass and dance with me.”
> 
> Bucky laughs and sets the flute down on the table, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the floor.
> 
> In which the boys attend a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home stretch now! This is the second to last chapter, and I'm thinking I'm just gonna finish up the last one and post it shortly. Hope you enjoy!

The next few days pass in a busy, blissful haze for Steve and before he knows it, it’s Saturday, June 7 and his mother’s about to get married.

Bucky’s been a champ through this whole thing, offering to help at every turn and Steve can’t believe he got so lucky.

It’s no surprise then, when Bucky pops into the guest bedroom they’re sharing at Beth’s in a t-shirt and jeans, ball cap firmly planted on his head and announces that they’re out of the mini-croissants Beth had bought for the bridal party and he’s running to the bakery to grab more.

“You want me to come?” Steve asks and Bucky snorts a laugh.

“Are you kidding?” Bucky grins. “Your mother’ll kill me if I take you anywhere. She needs you here, you lug. I just wanted to know if I should grab you anything while I’m there.”

“Nah, I’ve had enough to eat,” Steve says. “Besides,” he motions to the crisp white shirt he's in the process of buttoning up. “If I get anything on this, my mom actually _will_ kill me.”

 

* * *

  

Steve finds himself in Aunt Beth’s room about 30 minutes later, watching the flurry of activity around his mother. Her dress and her hair and her makeup are perfect, but nothing compares to the radiant smile on her face.

“Oh, Steve,” she smiles. “I’m so glad you’re here for this. It really means so much.”

“Of course, ma,” Steve beams. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Thank you, dear,” Sarah says. “And it’s so wonderful to see you really happy again, Steve. Bucky’s a good man, and you’re clearly so special to him. You can see it when he looks at you. It's like you’re the only one in the room.”

Steve clears his throat, but his voice is still thick with emotion when he says, “I’m glad you like him, ma.”

“Speak of the devil!” Sarah cries.”Bucky you look wonderful!”

Steve turns and for a second feels like he might faint. Bucky has showered and changed into a light gray suit and lavender dress shirt, a deep purple and green striped pocket square peeking jauntily up from his jacket.

“Sarah, you’re a vision,” Bucky smiles. “John won’t know what hit him.”

“You flirt,” Sarah teases, but Steve can tell she’s pleased.

“You clean up good too, kid,” Bucky says as he slides an arm around Steve’s waist, planting a kiss at the corner of the blond’s mouth. “Blue’s a good color on you.”

“Brings out his eyes,” Sarah smiles and Bucky nods. “All right, you two, out of here now. I’ve gotta finish up, and you two need to get out there and get people into their seats.”

 

* * *

  

Steve catches Bucky by surprise as they walk down the hall, turning and pushing him until his back hits the wall.

“If my mother wasn’t getting married in an hour,” Steve whispers fiercely in between open-mouthed kisses that leave Bucky dizzy. “I would peel this suit right off you, Barnes.”

“Ugh, would you two get a room,” Maura’s voice carries from the bottom of the stairs and Steve jumps back, blushing. “Honestly, you two are so cute it’s almost disgusting.”

Bucky laughs, breathlessly, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him down the stairs.

“Come on, kid,” he grins. “We got a wedding to attend and the last thing I need is for you to kill me before it starts. That suit you're wearin’ is doing enough to my heart rate as it is without you pullin’ that shit.”

“You liked it,” Steve smiles.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Of course I did, you punk. Now, come on. We have guests to seat.”

 

* * *

  

“You ready, ma?” Steve asks, holding his arm out to his mother.

Sarah takes a deep breath and threads her arm through his, the smile on her face beatific.

“Let’s go, kiddo,” She grins up at him and Steve chuckles.

Steve can hear the excited whispers around them as they move from the back door of Aunt Beth’s house and into the backyard, but he only has eyes for the man in the front row, smiling at Steve like he’s the most perfect thing on the planet.

Steve walks his mother to where John stands, his smile as wide and sunny as Sarah’s. Steve hugs the man and takes his place in the front row beside Bucky to watch the ceremony.

Bucky threads his fingers through Steve’s and squeezes.

“I’m glad I’m here for this,” Bucky whispers.

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 There are tents and a dance floor set up in Beth’s backyard and Bucky thinks everything looks just about perfect as he takes a sip of champagne. They’ve gotten through the first dances and the meal, and now guests are milling about or dancing as the sun begins to set in the clear summer sky.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Bucky smiles and turns to the sound of Steve’s voice. “Havin’ fun?”

“I am,” Bucky says, reaching out and pulling Steve into a kiss. “Are you?”

“I am,” Steve grins. “I’d be havin’ more fun if my lush of a boyfriend would put down that glass and dance with me.”

Bucky laughs and sets the flute down on the table, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the floor.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway  
_ _Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more_

Bucky leads Steve around the floor, twirling and dipping him gracefully.

“God, you’re perfect,” Steve laughs as Bucky pulls him back up, holding him close. Bucky hopes he gets to hear Steve laugh every day for the rest of his life. He’d do anything to get that.

_Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you_   
_Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

“So are you, Stevie.”

 

* * *

 

Once the party’s over and the guests are gone, Steve’s pulling Bucky inside and up the stairs. Steve closes the door behind them and then he’s pushing Bucky into bed, tossing his suit jacket to the floor and crawling in beside Bucky.

Their kisses are breathless, and if Steve seems a little desperate, Bucky doesn’t say anything about it. Steve needs this so bad, he’s shaking as he undoes the buttons on Bucky’s dress shirt as quickly as he can.

“Oughta make snap up dress shirts,” Steve grumbles as he fumbles slightly, and Bucky laughs breathlessly.

“We got all the time in the world, kid,” Bucky whispers “Relax.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Sorry, I just,” he starts and Bucky leans up and catches his lips and Steve wishes he could kiss Bucky every minute of each day forever.

Steve had every intention of fucking Bucky senseless as he dragged him upstairs, but finds himself handing control over to the older man, desperate to feel Bucky inside of him again.

Bucky is gentle and slow as he stretches Steve wide. The handful of times they’ve had sex before have all been incredible, but there’s something different about this, something more significant.

They are, Steve realizes as Bucky slides into him with a sigh, _making love_.

Bucky takes Steve apart with the patience of a saint, his pace measured, his movements tender, and Steve can hardly breathe. This is simultaneously the most romantic and erotic experience of his life and he’s thanking God or whatever it is that watches over their existence that this man has chosen to be with him.

“Bucky,” he gasps softly as the brunette wraps a hand around his cock. “So close.”

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky whispers, leaning down to kiss him and Steve’s hips stutter. “Come on.”

Bucky’s soft voice is Steve’s undoing, and Bucky follows Steve right over the edge.

Bucky rolls out of bed, disappearing into their bathroom for a minute, and crawls back into bed a moment later with a damp washcloth. He gently cleans them up, then sinks down beside Steve who immediately curls into his side.

“Love you,” Steve sighs as he snuggles in close. He feels Bucky tense and is upright in a heartbeat. “Shit, I’m sorry, that was. It’s too soon. I just, fuck, I'm sorry.”

“Stevie,” Bucky’s laughing, and Steve’s hoping that’s a good thing. “Will you relax? You just surprised me is all. I love you too.” And then Bucky’s leaning in and kissing away the stupid smile Steve knows is on his face.

“You’re amazing, Steve,” Bucky breathes. “And I want you to know that I’m with you, kid. Til the end of the line.”

Steve falls asleep smiling because life could not possibly get better than this.

 

* * *

 

There’s a song in Bucky’s heart and a smile on his face as he rolls to his side and catches sight of Steve.

 _He loves me,_ Bucky can barely breathe when he thinks about it. _He loves me and I am the luckiest guy in the world._

He reaches out, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve stirs, one eye opening slowly, stretching like a cat and Bucky almost can’t handle how beautiful he is like this.

“Mornin’, kid,” Bucky smiles and Steve’s scooting over until his arms are wrapped around Bucky, holding him tight, grounding him in this perfect moment.

“Morning, Buck,” Steve nuzzles into his neck, lips nipping gently and Bucky laughs.

“Just woke up, Stevie, gimme a minute,” Bucky grins and Steve’s smile in return makes his heart soar. “Besides we gotta see your parents off before they leave for the airport.”

Steve groans. “But I want you now,” he whines and Bucky swats him across the back of the head lightly.

“You may recall what I said about you and I having all the time in the world,” Bucky teases. “‘M not goin’ anywhere. I love you.”

“Can’t talk like that and expect me not to want you even more, you dolt,” Steve huffs and kisses him, then rolls out of bed. “At least come shower with me?”

Bucky chuckles. “You’re incorrigible, Rogers. Lemme grab us a few towels.”

“Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Sarah and John give each of the men a big hug before they leave, making them promise to visit more often. Steve and Bucky are packed and ready to go not much later, thanking Beth profusely for her hospitality and hugging Maura goodbye.

Bucky’s hand rests on Steve knee as he drives his mother’s car back to her home, and then they’re piling their things into a cab and headed back to Penn Station for their return trip.

Sharing a bed this time is a piece of cake this time around, Steve thinks. In fact, he’s sure he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

  

Their train is pulling into Union Station when Steve gets a text from Natasha. He sees Sam has been included.

**Natasha: Well? How’s it going? How was the wedding?**

Steve smiles as he types out his response.

**Steve: Everything’s great, the wedding was great.**

**Steve: He loves me.**

The phone buzzes a couple of times immediately.

**Natasha: I knew it!!!**

**Sam: Of course he does, you idiot. Honestly, it's a miracle you manage to function, Rogers. Never met a man so oblivious in my life.**

**Sam: Happy for ya, man.**

“Whatcha smilin’ about, Stevie?” Bucky asks.

“Just happy, Buck,” Steve leans in and kisses the brunette as the train comes to a stop.

“Come on,” Steve says rising. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be up soon! Thanks again for reading!


	10. 'Til the End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a week off to spend Christmas with their families in Brooklyn and Steve’s smiling as they walk hand in hand back to his parents’ on Christmas Eve after a visit with Aunt Cindy.
> 
> He inhales the frigid New York air, shivering slightly. 
> 
> “God, I love Christmas,” Steve sighs, gazing at the twinkling lights hanging from the streetlights and houses. “It’s so… magical.”
> 
> “You are a child, Rogers, and I love you,” Bucky chuckles. “Please never change.”
> 
> Steve beams as Bucky wraps an arm around his waist, squeezing gently. 
> 
> In which Bucky has a question and Steve has an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sap and I make no apologies. This one's on the short side, but it's more of an epilogue than anything else. Enjoy!

Steve’s a little surprised at how many people come up to him when he and Bucky return from work to tell him how glad they are that the two of them have finally gotten together.

“I, uh,” Steve stammers. “I really had no idea we were such a topic of conversation.”

Bucky’s friend Jim snorts. “You kidding, Rogers? Barnes has been putting the moves on you from right out the gate. It’s honestly sort of a shame we won’t get to watch him try to get you to notice anymore. That was entertaining as hell.”

Steve grins. “Don’t worry, I don’t think much’ll change. Flirty is Bucky’s M.O.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m aware,” Jim rolls his eyes. “Can’t complain, though. We had a pool going about how long it would take the two of you to get together and I won. So, thanks for that.”

Steve throws his head back and laughs because of course people were taking bets on it.  
  
“I really was clueless, huh?”

 

* * *

 

“So, Steve blushes like a virgin every time I ask, but I _have to know,_ ” Natasha’s grinning wickedly as she hands Bucky a cup of coffee. “How’s the sex?”

Bucky nearly chokes on the sip he’s just taken. “Seriously, Tasha?” Bucky coughs. “You think that because you can’t get the golden boy to talk about our sex life that I’m just gonna be a walking harlequin novel for you?”

Natasha smirks. “Come on, Barnes,” she says. “I know your friends don’t wanna hear about it, and I can tell you’re _dying_ to tell somebody.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Bucky mumbles. “It’s great, all right? I have never had better experiences with a partner than I’ve had with, Steve. We’re like two puzzle pieces that fit together just right; he’s like a long drink of water after being stranded in the desert. He drives me absolutely crazy every time he touches me, and I will never get enough. You happy?”

“Very,” Natasha grins. “Was that so hard?”

 

* * *

  

“So the lease is up next month,” Steve says as nonchalantly as possible one Sunday morning in September.

“Before you even make a fool of yourself asking, no, I don’t mind if you move in with your boyfriend,” Sam rolls his eyes. “Besides, I got a nice raise last month. I can afford my own place, and now I won’t have to deal with you leaving dirty dishes in the sink and taking too long in the shower.”

Steve can tell Sam’s going to miss him, but he also knows his friend doesn’t really do feelings if he can help it. So, he just grins and says, “I really am a terrible roommate. You’re much better off.”

“Damn straight,” Sam smirks. “You’re Barnes’s problem now.”

 

* * *

 

They take a week off to spend Christmas with their families in Brooklyn and Steve’s smiling as they walk hand in hand back to his parents’ on Christmas Eve after a visit with Aunt Cindy.

He inhales the frigid New York air, shivering slightly.

“God, I love Christmas,” Steve sighs, gazing at the twinkling lights hanging from the streetlights and houses. “It’s so… magical.”

“You are a child, Rogers, and I love you,” Bucky chuckles. “Please never change.”

Steve beams as Bucky wraps an arm around his waist, squeezing gently.

They’re about a block away from the house when Steve feels Bucky come to a stop.

“So, uh, got a favor to ask you, kid,” Bucky says, and Steve’s surprised by the sudden shyness in his tone.

“What’s up, Buck?”

“Well, see,” Bucky starts. “I have this wedding coming up,” he says, pulling the hand that isn’t around Steve’s waist from his coat pocket and pulling out a small velvet box.

Steve cannot breathe. He literally cannot get any oxygen into his lungs because there is no way that this is happening to him. It’s too perfect.

“And I was,” Bucky inhales sharply, and Steve is going to die because Bucky is the most beautiful thing in the world right now. “I was wondering if you’d be my date. I know it hasn’t been all that long, but I know I don’t want anybody else. You’re the only wedding date I want for the rest of my life.”

Bucky sinks to one knee, and Steve can feel the tears streaming down his cheeks and his smile is so wide it hurts.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky’s smiling now too, opening the box to reveal a simple silver band, “Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes, then shouts “Yes!”

He’s hauling Bucky up, and the kiss is messy and breathless, but Steve doesn’t care because _Bucky_ _wants to marry him_ , and he’s never been this happy in his entire life.

“Told ya, kid,” Bucky smiles and brushes a tear from Steve’s cheek. “I’m with ya.”

Steve laughs, joy flowing from every fiber of his being. “‘Til the end of the line, Buck.”

  


_Fin._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. Thank you again for reading and thank you to all of you who left kudos and comments. I might already have an idea for another story with these two, so keep an eye out :)


End file.
